Space Core
}} The Space Core is a corrupt Personality Core from Portal 2. A contribution by Valve to the World Creator expansion for Skyrim. The Space Core plummets from space, and crash lands near a watchtower, where it will talk only about space, as it does in Portal 2. It can be picked up as a miscellaneous item. The mod was created by both Valve and Bethesda Softworks. Location Once downloaded from the Steam Workshop, it can be found near Whiterun's Western Watchtower. You can fast travel there, and see an object fall from the sky. If you walk to where it lands (inside a destroyed building), you will find that it landed near the old fireplace of the hut with smoke largely emitting from it. Immediately discovering it will trigger it to mutter things about space. Use Besides humor, and it being an irregular item in , it can be modified into a Skyrim-style helmet. A dovahcore helmet can be made by using the atronach forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold. To do this, place the Space Core on the pedestal (where one would place the sigil stone) and put two moonstone ores or one refined moonstone and an iron helmet in the offering chest. Activate the pullbar, then watch the helmet appear on the forge. The helmet is similar in appearance to the actual Core, yet, there is no eye and it is smaller. Quotes *''"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" – First thing heard from the Core when it is falling from space. *"Oh, I know, I know, I know, I know, I -- I know, wait, I know, I know, let's go to space."'' *''"Space: best place! (Pants) All the time. No Dragons, just space."'' *''"Wait!"'' – When dropped from the Dragonborn's Inventory. *''"Ow!"'' – When dropped from or inserted into the Dragonborn's Inventory. *''"Ow! Help me, space cops! Space cops, help!"'' - When held by the Dragonborn. *''"Wanna go home..."'' – When inserted into the Dragonborn's Inventory. *''"Goin' to space. Goin' there. Can't wait, gotta go. Cannot wait. (Clears throat) Heh, heh."'' *''"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey!"'' *''"Wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home."'' *''"Hey."'' – When held by the Dragonborn. *''"Oh (clears throat), hi. Hi, hi, hi, where we goin'? Where we goin'? Hey, lady, where we goin'?"'' – When held by the Dragonborn. *''"Goin' to space, gotta go! Can't wait, goin' there. Space. Going."'' *''"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I know, I know, I know. Wait, wait, wait, I know, wait, I know. I know, wait. Space."'' *''"Ooh, ooh, play it cool, play cool. Space cops, here come the space cops!"'' *''"Space. Trial. Of the system on trial, in space. Space system. On trial! GUILTY...of being in space! GO TO SPACE JAIL!"'' *''"Space. Space. Gotta be in space!"'' *''"Bop, ba da ba dop, bop, ba da badda bop. Ba da bup bop. Space."'' *''"Lady, lady, where we goin'? Space? Yeah, let's go to space."'' *''"Ba bup bup bup, ba da bup, space. Ba da bup bup."'' *''"Not space, need to go to space."'' *''"Dad, Dad, I leveled up. (deep voice) That's nice, son. ("regular" voice) Dad, are you dragons? (deep voice) Yes, I am ALL the dragons. ("regular" voice) Hehe. Knew it!"'' *''"Boop, boop, boop, boop. Lady, lady, let's go to space."'' *''"Lady, I love space. Oh, I -- I, I know, spell it! Space: S, P... Ace! Space."'' *''"Oh, I know, I know, I know, I know. Space. Heh, heh. Go to space."'' *''"Space, space, wanna go to space. Yes, please, space. Space, space. Go to space."'' *''"So -- so, where we goin'? Where we goin'? Hey, hey, where we goin'? We goin' to space?"'' *''"Dragons, DRAGONS! Space, spa-- space, space! Meh, go to space."'' *''"Space."'' *''"Let's go. Eh, eh, eh! Let's go to space. Space?"'' *''"Archery... hm. Smithing... hm. Don't need 'em. Yep, yep, goin' to space. Space, yeah. The only skill ya need."'' *''"Hey, hey, level up Speech. Talk people... into going... to space. Ha, ha, plenty of room."'' *''"(Humming) Space."'' *''"Some people... call me space junk. Heh, heh, heh, space. Space. Me? I call me treasure."'' *''"Boy, boy... Spaceborn! I am... SPACEBORN! As foretold! In space!"'' *''"Love space. Need to go to space."'' *''"Atmosphere. Uh, uh, black holes. Asteroids. Jupi-- Jupiter, the Big Dipper. THE BIG DIPPER!"'' *''"Space court. Appearing in space. J-- Judge space, sun presiding. BAM, guilty...of being in space! I'm in space."'' *''"AH! Goin' to space, goin' there. Family. Gotta go, space. Going."'' *''"Hey, lady, hey, hey, hey, lady, HEY! Hey, hey, hey! HEY, LADY! Lady, goin' to space."'' *''"Wait (clears throat), wait, level up... go to space."'' *''"Better buy a telescope. Wanna see me? Buy a telescope. Gonna be in space."'' *''"Dad! I'm in space. (deep voice) I'm proud of you, son. ("regular" voice) Dad, are you space? (deep voice) Yes, now we are a family again."'' *''"Are we in space yet? Gotta go to space, gotta go to SPACE!"'' *''"(hushed voice) You are the farthest ever in space. ("regular" voice) Why me, space? (hushed voice) Because you are the best. ("regular" voice) I'm the best at SPACE! Yes... Heh, heh, what's your favorite team in space ball?"'' *''"Space... DAH!"'' *''"Are -- are -- are we in space, now? What's the hold up? Gotta go to space, gotta go to SPACE!"'' *''"Arcane Arts. Want to master the Arcane Arts. Arcane Arts... in space."'' – After creating the Dovahcore Helmet. *''"Happy to carry your burdens... to space!"'' – At Breezehome, when Lydia is there. *''"Look an eclipse! NO! Don't look."'' Back into space Should one want the Core to travel back into space as it has obviously been wanting, they can easily do it with a large amount of magicka and a spell. Equip the Lightning Bolt spell in each hand to dual cast. Hold the Core, raise your hands, ready the spell, aim into the sky, and fire. The Core will fly into the air, at about the same speed he was going when you first saw him. He will disappear into the sky, back to space. The Giant's club glitch can also be used to launch the Space Core back to space. Just place him in front of the Giant when it raises its club and as soon as they connect, the Core will be shot back up with a joyful "YEEEHA!". Be careful as you do it, you don't want to join him as well. Scrapped quest If one opens the console and types the command "help portal" they will see the quest name "portal2quest", hinting there may have been an upcoming quest regarding the Core and referring to Portal 2 that was later scrapped during development. Trivia *The Core's value is 256 and it weighs 3.14 pounds (in game the weight is rounded off to 3.1 but the full weight can be seen in the Creation Kit). These are legitimate references to the fields of computer science (256 is the number of values that can be expressed in two hexadecimal digits) and mathematics (3.14 is the value of pi rounded to two decimal places), both of which are considered to be essential in engineering space travel. *The Dovahcore Helmet costs 512 , twice that of the Core's. *One of the Core's random comments refers to leveling up the Speech skill. One also refers to not leveling up Archery or Smithing, but just the "Space skill." *The Space Core was originally from the Valve game Portal 2, and was quite a fan favorite. *The Core speaks even when viewed in the Inventory. *The Core's line about some people calling it "space junk" is a reference to the merchant line, "Some people call this junk. Me? I call it treasure." *The Core's line about it being "Spaceborn" refers to the character Dragonborn from Skyrim. *The Core talks of the planet Jupiter and the Big Dipper from the Milky Way galaxy, however, in Tamriel, people do not know of the Milky Way. *In the level up screen Wheatley, another Portal 2 character, can be found randomly floating throughout the stars in the background. A reference to the ending of Portal 2. *At the loading screen, the Space Core might appear together with one of the following messages: **''"Space is the thing you see above Tamriel when you're walking around outside with your head tilted back."'' **''"Space Spheres, also known as the Spheriphem, are natives of space, and will cajole adventurers to help them return to that comforting void."'' *The Core mentions that he'll happily carry your burdens (to space), referencing Lydia's lack of enthusiasm to carry them for you. *The Space Core says "hey lady," even if the Dragonborn is male. This is due to the protagonist of Portal 2, Chell, being female. Bugs * A bug with an unknown cause may cause the space core to not speak at all. There is no known fix. * If you drop the Space Core inside Breezehome and leave it there, you will be able to hear the Space Core talking within other buildings. * Drop it and it will speak wherever you go, It will disappear if you travel elsewhere. ja:Mods: Space Core Category:Skyrim: Official Mods